Alone
by VampireloverD
Summary: the darkness is everywhere. it taunts me. im alone...i need to remember...how did i get here? what are my team doing now? slight mention of Antova but thats to be expected. after the series. not sure how to describe it but...


**No own.**

**I think I'm going to start requests now, just for oneshots.**

**Oh and Necron, I'll let you out in my next oneshot. You'll be out in time for Christmas. Maybe…**

**Alone**

It's so dark. The darkness is wrapped around me, taunting me. I can't escape it, it's everywhere. It's reminding me that I'm alone, that no one is coming for me this time.

It's so _cold. _I've never liked the cold, but now… it's freezing me. It's trying to make me give up, surrounding me… I just want to sleep… NO! I can't sleep, I can't give in to the dark…but I'm alone… how did I get here? I need to remember, need to see what's happening in the other world, the _real _world…

.

.

I'm scared. There is blood around me, its pooling around my body. My sight is blurry, but I can make out an orange figure. He is laughing manically as he taunts me, "no one here to save you Novie, where are your friends now? You're all alone!" then the pain is back. It sears through my legs as he climbs on top of me. What is he doing? I can't do anything to stop him; I've never felt so vulnerable before. The pain goes inside me and I can't hold it back any longer. I scream, so loud it hurts my audio receptors. I hope it hurts him.

My sight is back and I wish it wasn't, he is grinning at my fear, at my tears. How dare he take what is rightfully mine? How dare he take my most precious treasure, my very _virginity? _His lips are crushed to mine and I feel the blood welling up in my mouth. I turn my head to the side and spit it out. My vision blurs again and the last thing I see is a pink ring on my finger. Then I am overcome by the darkness and the pain goes away.

.

.

I see Otto. He is on his bed crying, wailing as grief overcomes him. I walk over to him, walking through one of his many gadgets on the floor. But I take no mind to that, I stand next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "I'm here Otto, don't be upset." I whisper. I smooth over the fur on his back as he drifts into a sleep.

Chiro is next. He's already asleep, in a nightmare. He whimpers as I draw near, scared by the land he is in. I stroke his hair gently, pretending not to notice when his hair doesn't move under my touch. He calms and rolls over, his hand going through my stomach. I wince, not in pain, that part of my existence is over, but in shock of him passing straight through me.

I find Sprx in the main room. He walks around, seemingly not affected at all. After a few moments however, he drops what he was holding and falls to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. His body shakes as I kneel beside him, whispering soothing words to him. He calms eventually and gets up. I smile at his pride.

I hesitate outside where I will find Gibson. He runs around the medical bay, tears running down his face. He is still trying to resurrect me. I stare at my mutilated body. There is hardly any gold left; my fur is soaked in red. There is a gash across my face and my leg is twisted, obviously broken. I tear my gaze away from my body and face Gibson. I lay my hand on his arm and whisper, "its too late, I'm gone. There are others that need help." He pauses, takes one last look at the corpse on the bed and walks away.

Antauri is last. I walk into his room and find him sobbing on the floor. My eyes widen as I see him like this. I walk up to him and hug him gently. His head whips up and he looks straight at me. "Nova?" he croaks. I smile softly at him; I had forgotten that he could sense spirits. "Yes Antauri, I'm here. I need you to be strong, the team needs you." He nods slowly and his hand reaches out to mine. It passes through me and he shivers, feeling the cold that my body radiates. I stay with him a while longer, before gently brushing my lips against his and standing up. He steps towards me, "don't go! I need you." I kiss him one last time before fading away. He closes his eyes before walking out to comfort the team.

.

.

I smile as I open my eyes. The darkness is still there, but it does not taunt me. It tries to, but it quickly withdraws. I wonder why until I realise.

No monkey team member, Is ever alone.

**I couldn't resist adding that quote in at the end.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
